A large number of agents which are effective in controlling various infectious diseases are currently available and in use. Even with these many useful pharmacological agents available, there still remains an alarming number of diseases which plague mankind, many of which are not readily controlled. Infectious diseases caused by the pathogenic fungi is a typical example of poorly controlled diseases. In particular, certain diseases attributed to various species of Candida, including C. tropicalis and C. albicans, are not easily controlled. It is therefore an object of research scientists to discover new agents which will be effective in the treatment of hard to control diseases, such as those of fungal origin for example.
It is an object of this invention to provide new compounds which are valuable as antifungal agents.